


Pulling an Aizen

by DearCat



Series: Shinichi 2019 [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: “You know, you can solve your problems without violence.” She tells him, voice more conversational than anything else.Ichigo thinks it through for a second before replying: “OK, but consider: I’m really, really good at violence.”She snorts.





	Pulling an Aizen

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> Credit to Tumblr for the inspiration!

They take his boyfriend on some bogus charges while Ichigo’s busy on a mission he's helping the Gotei with. The rest of the captains assure him that this time it'll be different, that Ichigo just needs to trust their justice system. But the whole reason Ichigo met the lot of them is because of said clusterfuck of a justice system so he only deadpans harder. They, at least, have the decency to look ashamed by it. Even if he was inclined to listen, after the whole thing with the Soul King… Well, let's just say Ichigo has his doubts.  
  
That no one stops him as he stalks his way to the central 46's chambers tells him enough. Ichigo ignores Rukia trailing behind him, as long as the young captain doesn't try to stop him, Ichigo doesn't mind.  
  
“You know, you can solve your problems without violence.” She tells him, voice more conversational than anything else.  
  
Ichigo thinks it through for a second before replying: “OK, but consider: I’m really, really good at violence.”  
  
She snorts.  
  
Ichigo pulls an Aizen. Of course, he does, they took his boyfriend! In his defence, though, he did warn them to get out of his way or suffer the consequences. Not his fault they thought he was bluffing. Rukia seals all the exits and kills everything and anything that is not as dead as the rest after Ichigo passes through. That just tells him she's not as against it as she would like everyone to believe.  
  
They find Shinji looking despondent on a cell, hands and feet handcuffed. Ichigo resists the urge to turn around and find more things to kill. No one but he gets to tie his boyfriend up. He ignores the indignant squawking and yelping from the blonde as he pulls the man to his arms and shunpoes away.  
  
“Ya idiot!”, Shinji is saying, voice thick with anxiety, “it'll be civil war!”  
  
Rukia and Ichigo snort.  
  
“I've fought wars for less important reasons,” Ichigo informs his boyfriend calmly.  
  
“They're all dead anyway”, Rukia adds in drily.  
  
Shinji goes deadly still in Ichigo’s arms. “They'll rebuild!” The blonde rebukes, voice getting higher.  
  
Ichigo resists rolling his eyes. “Then I'll pull another Aizen.” He tells the older man with a shrug.  
  
Shinji's struggling comes back. “If it were physically possible for me ta kill ya, I would.”  
  
Ichigo looks down to catch the man's gaze at the worry and fear he can hear on the blonde’s voice. Ichigo feels himself softening against his will. He's somewhat aware of Rukia shunpoing away to give them some space.  
  
Ichigo ducks down and leaves a chaste loving kiss on Shinji's lips. “I'll do anything for you, Shinji. Anything you want. But don't make me go on without you.”, he swallows Shinji's sob with another kiss.


End file.
